


About Time

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [97]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Prompt Fic, oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aurelien doesn't know why it's taken him so long to look at his two dearest friends as potential romance material. It's all right. He can make up for lost time.





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Jacques yawns widely, too tipsy to hide it politely. Aurelien looks up at him speculatively over his glass of mead.

“If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…” he says leadingly, and Genevieve laughs, where she’s spread out over a settee.

“Are you trying to proposition my husband, you little scoundrel?” Genevieve asks lazily, her Welsh accent extremely thick right now. Her tone is warm and fond. Jacques smiles sleepily over at his tiny, pretty wife. Lots of his friends are tiny and pretty. Aurelien is also tiny and pretty. That’s a whole two of his friends who are tiny and pretty.

“And if I was?” Aurelien asks, wiggling his eyebrows in a very silly way. Genevieve giggles, flapping her hand lazily.

“Then you should ask me, too.” She says, and Jacques smiles brightly. Aurelien had been his first friend, and he wouldn’t mind sharing him with his wife. That actually sounded quite nice.

“I’d like that,” he rumbles softly, and Aurelien looks genuinely surprised.

“I- oh,” he says, and lapses into confused silence. Genevieve sits up, looking puzzled.

“Aurelien? You okay?” She asks, one eyebrow arched. “Actually, you’ve never in all seriousness asked to sleep with either of us. Why’s that?” Genevieve sounds rather curious. Jacques nods, curious himself. He admits to himself, that the older man had featured in a few of his fantasies when he’d been a teenager.

“I- I don’t know.” Aurelien says, sounding utterly perplexed. “I think at first it was the age thing?” He offers, seeming to feel out his words. “But then, after Jacques hit twenty… and then you two got married last year… I think I’d somehow marked you both as off limits in my head?” He says hesitantly. Jacques blinks, startled.

“Well, do you not like us in that way?” He asks reasonably. Aurelien frowns.

“I don’t know. I don’t see why not. It’s not like I view either of you as siblings, and you’re both my very dear friends.” He admits. Genevieve hums softly.

“Well maybe that’s it?” She offers. “Maybe the stumbling block was that we’re your friends?” Jacques nods solemnly.

“If you were afraid that it might jeopardize our friendship, I can see why you’d mark us as unavailable.” He says thoughtfully. Aurelien looks mildly insulted, but Jacques has known him for so long that he can tell the expression is directed at himself, not at them. Genevieve chuckles softly.

“That’s- such a stupid reason,” Aurelien splutters, lapsing back into his native French in his internally-directed indignation. His expression firms up, and he looks between the two of them, resolved. “If I’m going to do this, I want to do it right,” he says, soft and steely. Jacques smiles at him, lazily eager. “Would you two like to come to dinner at mine tomorrow night? As a date.” He affirms softly. Genevieve giggles.

“I’d love to. Does this mean you’re making Shion babysit Dionisio twice in a row? Perhaps we’d better set this date for next week, just to give the old man a break.” Genevieve offers.

“I’d like that,” Jacques chimes in. “But next week, yeah. Don’t want to leave Lew on his own two nights in a row. Yeah, he’s seventeen, but his mental state is still delicate sometimes.” He mentions, thinking fondly of the abused teenager he and Genevieve had adopted nearly five years ago now. Aurelien is already nodding understandingly.

“You’re right, of course. So, shall we set a date for next week?” Aurelien smiles charmingly, and Jacques leans in to kiss his cheek.

“Sounds good to me.” He agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
